


Windy comes out

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Abuse, Artificial Intelligence, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old ai windy  comes out gay. But Lightning abuse him for being gay.  How will Haru and Bohman will react to this?in this story, windy is not reprogrammed.   Everyone in this story is 16 excluding Haru , who is 14 years old.    This is a au fanfic.     Contains  Minor violence,  some abuse and  a Homophobic Lightning.  Contains Haru x windy. sorry for errors, I don't own vrains.
Relationships: windy/Haru
Kudos: 1





	Windy comes out

16 year old ai Windy was on planning to do something he had his mind on. windy was going to come out and said he was gay. Windy even had a crush on a certain male ai. Windy was planning on telling it to 16 year old ai Lightning that he was gay. Windy walked up to Lightning. Windy said " Lightning, I have to something to say. I'm gay.". Lightning laughed and said " is this a joke?" Windy said " this is not a joke, I am gay." Lightning punched Windy in a fce very hard saying to windy " you don't deserve to be a ignis, you don't like the opposite gender . you're just a virus infected ai ." Windy tried to defend himself against Ligtning. But Lightning was too strong . After a minute of Lightning punching Windy, Lightning let windy go and said " I don't see this trash ever again.". Windy left Lightning's room in tears.

Windy was walking around Lightning's castle in tears and shame. 14 year old ai Haru was walking in the same halls as Windy. Haru noticed Windy was not being himself and was actually crying. Haru said " I hope windy is ok.". Haru then saw the punch marks on Windy's cheek. Haru ran toward windy with a concerned look on his face. Haru asked with tears in his eyes " what happened to you, Windy?". Windy said " Lightning said I don't deserve to be a ignis and call me virus infected ai and He punched me in the face because I am not straight because I am gay.". Haru 's face was in anger said " How dare he hurt you just over your sexuality! Letting you know windy, I am gay as well.". 16 year old Bohman walked up and said " what's wrong?". Haru said " Lightning abused Windy just because he is gay.". This made Bohman mad because he knew Haru was gay for Windy. Bohman said " I will take care of Lightning. Haru, take care of your boyfriend.". Haru blushed and took Windy to his room to heal him.

Bohman walked into Lightning's room with a angry face. Lightning saw him and was confused why Bohman was mad. Lightning said " what do you want?". Bohman said " I know you hurted windy just because he is gay. That's cruel, Lightning!". Lightning said " I don't care. Windy got what he deserve.". Bohman said in a threatning voice " If you hurt windy or Haru, I will hurt you myself!". Lightning was scared of what Bohman said to him. Lightning said " ok, I understand what you mean. I will leave them alone" as Bohman left the room.

Meanwhile at Haru's room, Haru just healed windy from his injuries with a program. Windy said " Thank you, Haru for healing me" kissing Haru on the lips. Haru and Windy's face turned a bright red . Windy said " I'm sorry, Haru" while blushing. Haru said " My dream became true" while blushing. Windy was thinking " my crush liked it?". Haru walked towards windy and kissed Windy on the lips . Windy said " you love me?". Haru said " yes". windy and Haru keep on kissing . Windy gently put Haru on the bed and went to sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way. Haru loved it. Bohman saw them together and said " finally they got together.".


End file.
